Written in the Stars
by Sandrilene Laterne
Summary: The battle with Voldemort didn't begin with Harry Potter. How was he held at bay so many years before? It was initiated years before Harry's birth...So I suck at summaries. All I ask is that you read the prologue. Just give it a chance, please?
1. Prologue

This is going to be a three or four part story based on an rpg that I play. In case you're wondering, the link's on my bio. I only own the characters that I specifically say are mine. Everyone else is the creation of J.K. Rowling or the people on the rpg. I'm only inserting the non-cannon characters I have permission to put in from the people who created them. Almost none of them appear until part two, since this is only based on said rpg and most of the story's regular fanfic material. Did I miss any legal stuff?

The fic sounds like a self-insertion. Not quite. It's more like an alter-ego, but it'll sound like a normal fanfic. This is a sort of sister fic to Lana's. (Destiny's Child: My Name is Destiny by Lana Konte, storyid=1517559) Yes, I know a lot of the phrasing's the same in my prologue, and the format will be the same, to maintain the feeling of a parallel between the stories. It was intentional, since her fic was originally going to be like this one, except from Lana's point of view. I have her permission for that too. Don't worry, only the prologue is this similar. 

Kindly remember to review when you are done. I always appreciate comments and constructive criticism.

****

The Inevitable: Written in the Stars

Prologue

I once thought I lived an almost fairy-tale life. My parents were wonderful, my friends as close as family. My childhood was carefree and happy, marred by a single traumatic event—still less than most people experience. At first, my youth saw little discontent but the mildest of adolescent burdens. It became harder to deal with later on, but it was still normal, still bearable. Soon even that passed, and my life was perfect again. I had a great job, proud parents, friendships that were stronger than ever, and I was in love. The future was a bright, shining star in the sky.

And then it all came crashing down.

The first few disappearances amounted to confusion. When they started to find the bodies, the first signs of dread and anxiety started to appear. As the number s mounted, the wizarding world was swept by a wave of panicked frenzy and fear.

Friendships and family ties were severed not only by deaths, but also by suspicion and betrayal. Some were accused of being followers without a shred of proof. Others held onto their faith and were betrayed when the Death Eaters destroyed those that they had once cherished. Love and loyalties evaporated as more and more joined the Dark Lord. The innocent lived their lives cowering, never knowing who would be next. The terror had reached unbearable heights.

Then one Halloween the nightmare stopped. The world rejoiced over little Harry Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord, though I mourned for everything we had lost. I spent years rebuilding, but somehow I knew it wasn't over.

Now I have seen darkness and the rebirth of light. I have suffered, lost, struggled, and fought. I have been pushed to my limits, over the brink, and come back from it all, though with scars that touch not my skin but my spirit. 

The second war has begun, and I have been called once more. My name is Sandrilene Artemis Laterne, and this is my story.


	2. Birth and Milestone

****

This is chapters 1 and 2, because I hate it when the chapters on ff.net don't match the ones on my chapters. Lana, I didn't use all the beta-ing, because it kinda changed the meaning of what I was gonna say. Chapter 2.1 (Book 2, Chapter 1) will be posted before the next chapter of this.

"Are you okay?" The man steadied the pale lady next to him.

She stared off into space, unseeing. Her voice was toneless.

"My water just broke."

His jaw dropped and came back up as his face broke into a wide grin. "That's wonderful!"

The color started to return to her face. In moments she was positively glowing.

Her husband cupped her cheek affectionately. "We're going to have a baby." He helped her into bed and kissed her temple gently. "Get comfortable. I'm going to find Caitlin."

~*~

Caitlin waved away her slightly frazzled brother-in-law with mild amusement. "I've got it. Go help her." 

Adrian sent her a silent thanks and approached his wife's side. With a cool cloth, he dabbed the dampness from her forehead and offered her a hand to grip.

"Just once more, honey."

He winced as she crushed his hand, but remained silent. Moments later, a wail trickled into his ears.

Caitlin deftly swabbed the infant down and wrapped the child in a blanket before handing her back to her mother. "I'm going to clean up. Here, take this awful creature off my hands," she said with a teasing smile. Then she gathered everything up and took it to the bathroom.

Adrian laid a finger on the cheek of the now alert infant. He smiled as he was rewarded by a curious look.

"We still don't have a name."

"What did we narrow it down to?"

"Diana?"

Adelenna smiled, shook her head, and kissed the tiny nose. The bundle in her arms cooed happily. "Too fragile. Cassandra?"

"Too quiet. Adelenna Jr.?"

She laughed. "Are you calling me outspoken?"

"What is it they say in the States? Ah yes—I plead the fifth."

"Very funny, dear. What else were we considering?"

"Some others alone the same idea. Athene? No this little darling will be too sweet." He stopped as an idea dawned on his wife's face. "You have it, don't you? Whatever it is, it's perfect for her. I can tell by that look."

"Sandrilene Artemis Laterne."

The baby cooed again and reached for the luminous orb over the lake outside the window.

___________________________________________________________________

"With the amount of time I spend here, I should just pitch a tent in your backyard, instead of Floo-ing back and forth. Open?" She coaxed a small amount of baby food into Sandry's mouth, who made a face at the taste of the peas.

"I wouldn't mind," said Adelenna. "Except you have your own room here. We really appreciate all your help. But aren't you busy?" She switched seats with her sister and tried to give Sandry another bite of peas.

"A little, but she's so fun to play with."

"Maybe you should have one yourself," Adelenna teased, winking at Caitlin. More seriously, she added, "Being an Auror's much more demanding than being a nurse."

"I know. I can still make time, Lenna."

"Whatever possessed you to quit St. Mungo's? I remember you when you were little. You were always the quiet, helpful one. You'd nurse all the sick or injured animals you found, help up anyone who tripped, and cleaned all the scraped knees that came your way. What changed?"

Caitlin put down her fork. "I worked in the Intensive Care unit. Time after time there were victims of some Dark witch or wizard, and—" her voice dropped "we couldn't save them all. Even of the ones who lived, so many were ruined forever." She picked it up again and scratched her plate with the tines. "As for why now, I've no idea. Saw another and cracked. I wanted to prevent this kind of disaster, not just clean up afterward."

The air was deathly still. It took Adelenna two tries for her to find a way to lighten the situation.

"It's a wonder you can be an Auror, though. You're such a softie."

"Tell that to the people I've caught."

"No, thank you. I'd be quite terrified."

"Enough about my job. How's yours going?"

"Not bad. I'm still amazed at how many people will buy those books. I don't' even create those charms, just collected them. You can find them on your own if you look around enough."

"True, but most people can't perfect them. Just knowing it exists doesn't help you cast the spells. You 'nail it down to a science and give step-by-step instructions to achieve perfect results,' as the reviewer in the _Daily Prophet_ said."

"Sometimes I think it's so pointless, though. I'm not saving lives like you are. Eat up, Sandry."

The baby was now adamantly refusing the greenish glob Lenna was attempting to give her, futilely trying to shove the spoon away.

"Maybe not, but you're making people's lives better in your own way, closer to home." Caitlin twisted open a jar of pureed carrots. "That's no going to work. Try giving her this." She spooned some onto the dish. "So maybe it's not as dramatic, but the books are useful. Stop feeling guilty."

Adelenna offered her daughter the orange goo, which she took nearly as unhappily. "Caitie, give it up. Your work is more important and you know it."

Caitlin didn't answer. She poured a cup of water for her niece. As she was moving to give hand it to her, Adrian came home, distracting her just long enough for a tiny hand to jostle the cup. Caitie turned back as it tumbled from her grip. The water went flying, suspended in the air for a fraction of a second—

—And landed on the tray of the high chair with a clatter.

For a long moment, she couldn't understand what had happened. Then Sandry picked up the glistening piece of ice and started chewing on it like teething ring.

Her father reacted first. _"Accio Camera!"_ The camera zoomed into his hands. He began snapping pictures from every angle.

The mother beamed and hugged her. "Your first act of magic! Oh, I'm so proud of you, my little witchling!"

Caitlin tugged on the end of the chunk. "Give the ice to Auntie, please?"

Sandry surrendered it and toyed with the other, smaller pieces on the tray.

Her aunt tapped her want on her prize and murmured a word, then smiled.

"Did you spell it to keep it from melting?" Lenna asked. "Good thinking."

"Yes, it was." Caitie smirked. "And might I add, it was one of the charms from _your_ book."

Laughter filled the small kitchen. Sandry looked at them all curiously.


End file.
